Multi-grooving, or multi-parting tools as they are sometimes referred, are capable of simultaneously cutting multiple grooves in a work piece. These tools have multiple replaceable cutting inserts, or cutting insert holders held in a tool holder in a side-by-side formation. Since sometimes the application demands a large number of simultaneous grooves, it is required that the cutting inserts or insert holders are accurately aligned with respect to one another. Furthermore, it is known that cutting edge wear in this arrangement may be asymmetrical. Therefore, since each cutting insert is replaced individually, repeatability is also a requirement. One common way to achieve an accurate alignment is by grinding the cutting edges of the cutting inserts after the cutting tool is assembled and the cutting inserts are each secured in place. This is a disadvantage, since grinding is expensive.
Another way of achieving alignment and repeatability in multi-grooving tools is by using adjusting mechanisms, such as a wedge adjustment mechanism, for each cutting insert. In this arrangement, the accurate location of each cutting insert or tool holder is set via a turn of a screw. This process may be time consuming and of low accuracy, since it is done by hand.